Allégorie de la Salope
by Jimney Cricket
Summary: "J'ai envie de te vomir mon dégout en pleine face, de te cracher toute ma haine dessus. Si je pouvais, je crois bien que je te frapperais. " Hermione a trop longtemps intériorisé sa haine envers Fleur, avoir de ses nouvelles est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Alors elle écrit. Elle écrit pour se sentir mieux, peut-être un peu pour oublier. OS


**Note d'auteur :** Ce texte est un OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment, pour me défouler. A la base, il était destiné à mon ex, je l'ai un peu modifié pour pouvoir l'adapter à l'univers HP. Le couple Hermione/Fleur s'est imposé à moi, je trouvais que ça pouvait être le genre de Fleur d'agir ainsi. On peut considérer que ce texte est un UA. Ah et j'oubliais, Hermione est un peu OCC.

C'est le premier texte que je publie, je le trouve loin d'être génial… écrire est avant tout mon exutoire, j'écris un peu comme je parle, alors forcément, ce n'est pas de la grande littérature. Je ne vous demanderais pas d'être indulgent avec moi, si vous trouvez que c'est à chier, que tout est à jeter à la poubelle ça ne me posera pas de problème.

**Rated :** T (un peu à cause du langage je pense)

**Résumé:** Hermione a trop longtemps intériorisé sa haine envers Fleur, avoir de ses nouvelles est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Alors elle écrit. Elle écrit pour se sentir mieux, peut-être un peu pour oublier.

**EDIT:**Honte à moi, je parle et j'oublie de mettre le plus important, le disclaimer, je me dépêche de corriger ça:

**Disclaimer:** Comme vous vous en doutiez déjà, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, alors bien entendu rien de tout ça ne m'appartiens.

* * *

Un message. Un simple message à réussi à me déstabiliser. Un message bourré de fautes, bien comme je les déteste.

Je pensais avoir exorcisé définitivement mes vieux démons, je pensais les avoir oublié. Tout ça faisait passé de mon passé, et je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un passé révolu, que je n'avais pas besoin d'y revenir. Mais visiblement eux ne m'ont pas oublié. Il a fallu qu'ils reviennent vers moi au moment où je doute le plus, au moment où je me sens plus faible que d'habitude.

Mes vieux démons sont réunis en toi. Fleur.

Véritable allégorie de la Salope.

Tu es restée si longtemps absente de ma vie que je ne pensais même plus à toi, cette situation me satisfaisait pleinement mais il a fallu que tu fasses ton « come back ». Comme par hasard. C'est à croire que tu attendais ce moment précis. Il a fallu que tu me fasses repenser à tout ça maintenant. Que de mauvais souvenirs.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Tu me demandes de mes nouvelles, comme s'ils ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Comme si on pouvait redevenir... _amie_ ? Es-tu stupide au point de croire à cette idée ? Et tu m'annonces comme si de rien n'étais que tu vas te marier, que je suis invitée, c'est horriblement pervers ce que tu fais là, me jeter ton bonheur à la gueule comme ça…

Tu vois, là j'ai envie de t'envoyer chier une bonne fois pour toute, de te dire que tu me débectes plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, que je voudrais que tu disparaisses définitivement de mon existence. Mais en même temps je n'arrive pas à le faire, je me dis que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne solution. Cette conclusion là ne nous va pas. Même si je l'aime bien. Est-ce-que j'avais vraiment tourné la page depuis notre mésaventure ? Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Mais jusqu'ici j'en étais persuadé et il a fallu que tu débarques avec tes gros sabots et que tu remettes tout en question.

Quand j'y repense, je me rend compte que toi et moi, c'était une histoire bancale. Même pas une belle histoire. Une histoire en carton avec des bases beaucoup trop fragiles pour être durable. On se connaissait à peine ! Pourtant je t'aimais. Oh oui, je t'aimais pauvre fille. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je serais incapable de répondre. Tu n'avais pourtant que le physique de ton côté, certainement pas le cerveau. Pas mon style quoi. Tu n'étais même pas drôle. Et pourtant, tu m'as marqué au fer rouge. C'était viscéral, je t'aimais à m'en faire mal.

Aimer une fille est suffisamment difficile en soi. T'aimer toi l'était davantage. Une épreuve de tous les jours. Pourtant je m'accrochais désespérément à toi, comme si ma vie en dépendait. A l'époque c'était peut-être un peu le cas.

Et toi tu le savais. Tu m'as sciemment brisé le cœur. Et pas qu'une fois. Dès que j'arrivais à-peu-près à recoller les morceaux, tu revenais les piétiner. Me donnant un peu d'espoir avant de me le retirer aussitôt après.

Garce.

Tu m'as abandonné pour un autre et ensuite tu as essayé de me convaincre que c'était de ma faute, que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais… Je ne suis pas totalement stupide tu sais ? Assez pour t'aimer, mais trop peu pour croire à ça ! Parce qu'à l'époque, je savais que je ne voulais que toi.

La fautive dans l'histoire, c'est toi ! Toi et toi seule! Certainement pas moi !

Tu vois, je savais que toi et moi ça ne durerait pas toute une vie, qu'on n'aurait pas de « happy end » toutes les deux. Mais toi, toi tu semblais y croire dur comme fer, tu me parlais d'un avenir utopique, où nous serions heureuses, seules mais ensemble, contre tous les autres. Et malgré tout, j'avais envie d'y croire. Tu m'as donné l'illusion d'un bonheur presque parfait pour mieux pouvoir m'écraser par la suite.

Pute.

Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai haïe après ça. Haïe et adoré en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me comprendre moi-même parfois. Mes sentiments sont d'éternels paradoxes.

Tu es douée l'air de rien. Douée pour tous nous berner. Parce que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à être tombé dans tes filets. Tu t'es foutu de notre gueule à tous et à toutes. Toi le chasseur et, j'ai honte de l'avouer, nous les proies. Moi comprise dans le lot. Pauvres idiots. Si crédule, si amoureux. Tous un troupeau de mouton à tes pieds, on défilait devant toi et il te suffisait de choisir celui que tu allais mener à l'abattoir. Garçons ou filles qu'importe, tu nous remplaçais assez aisément de toute façon.

Tu vois, ton message me fait repenser à tout ça. A nous. ô Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

Mais je sais que toi et moi ce n'est plus possible. On n'a jamais été faite l'une pour l'autre. Je me suis fait une raison ? Et puis, j'ai trop souffert par ta faute, et je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer. Tu as beau dire que tu viens avec les meilleures intentions du monde, je n'y crois pas. Je te connais à force. Une fois faute à toi, deux fois faute à moi, mais il faudrait voir à ce que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, pas de troisième fois. Certainement pas pour toi. Je ne pardonne plus.

J'ai envie de te vomir mon dégoût en pleine face, de te cracher toute ma haine dessus. Si je pouvais, je crois bien que je te frapperai. Il faudrait voir à arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule à un moment. Parce que jusque là j'ai suffisamment donné avec toi et ça commence sérieusement à me les briser. Je ne te répondrais jamais. Plutôt crever.

Mais tu sais, toute cette histoire m'a fait grandir. Et j'ai beau réfléchir, retourner cette situation dans tous les sens, je crois que la meilleure solution est de t'ignorer. Après tout, je suis intimement persuadée que l'indifférence est la pire des insultes. Mon silence vaudra mieux que tous les mots que j'aimerais te lancer à la gueule.

Point final. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

Avec toute ma haine.

Hermione.

* * *

Tout avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif est bon à prendre. Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit.

**Edit:** j'ai corrigé les fautes mais il est possible qu'il en reste, je m'en excuse d'avance.

J'en profite pour remercier de tout cœur ceux qui on prie le temps de reviewé, les lecteurs imaginent rarement à quel point cela fait plaisir aux auteurs.

Tchuss, Anna


End file.
